


Thundering, Tumultuos Thoughts

by Panda_Manda_szup



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Kinda canon compliant, No Plot/Plotless, big q and fundy are mentioned too i guess, introspection go brr, poor tubbo watching the girls fight, the voice of GOD but he's a wheezing kettle, wilbur soot bastardise arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Manda_szup/pseuds/Panda_Manda_szup
Summary: In which Tubbo fills loud silences and isolated spoken words, with his mind's own noise. It's often more than enough.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Thundering, Tumultuos Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Bro there's no plot. I just wanna write about Tubbo during that whole iconic scene. And maybe use it as an excuse to memorise thay iconic dialouge as well. And also use it to write even more dialouge.
> 
> edit: AO3 SAID 'posting go whack' GUYS THIS IS PART OF A SERIES PLS CHECK MY PROFILE

The stone walls of the underground tunnel wrapped itself around Tubbo as he perched on the edge of the Prime Path’s wooden path, awkwardly fiddling with the ends of his green shirt. He held his breath as Wilbur turned around to call Tommy out, the two of them steadily increasing in volume.

Tubbo swallowed and glanced up when he heard Wilbur call his name. He had apparently stumbled off the path.

‘... _at least keep the Prime Path connected Tubbo. Tubbo-’_

The brunette tripped slightly as Tommy slapped his arm, forcing him to put his weight forward so as to not fall off again. Tubbo quickened his pace, hoping to catch up to Wilbur.

‘ _Tommy, Schlatt is having a decree-’_

Tubbo sighed as he closed his eyes. Tunnels were supposed to be quiet, weren’t they? Not that it mattered much, anyways. He gets enough peace back in the White House.

_‘I don’t want you there.’_

The boy took out his enchanted diamond axe and turned the handle around a few times. Dream had taught him the importance of wielding that weapon well.

_‘You're proving yourself to be TOO MUCH OF A LOOSE CANNON T-’_

Tubbo then held the blade up against the torchlight. He should try and trade for Mending, he thinks. Maybe Dream could spare him a Netherite ingot.

_‘I’M YOUR RIGHT HAND M-’_

  
  
  


_Right Hand Man._

  
  
  
  


The word left a bittersweet taste in Tubbo’s mouth. He inhaled a shuddery breath and dropped his axe, the weight of the tool suddenly too heavy. No, a secretary of state doesn’t need to wield an axe. And where was his jacket, anyway? 

Tubbo squeezed his eyes shut and inhaled a sharp breath. He remembered doing the same thing before every battle during the war. Eyes shut, hand clenching his bow, breath held as the collar of his uniform brushed the sides of his cheek.

Did Dream ever do that? Did he _need_ to do it?

Tubbo realised Wilbur had raised his voice over Tommy’s.

  
  


_‘There is a reason why you are not the president… and never will be.’_

  
  


The tunnel was finally silent. 

Tubbo looked up to see Tommy walking out the other way. The back of his friend held straight and steady as he unsheathed his sword. From an outsider’s point of view, he looked like a man on a mission

From Tubbo’s point of view, Tommy was leaving quietly. He never leaves. He never leaves _quietly_. 

The boy’s feet responded on its own once Wilbur called him back to Pogtopia, as if programmed to follow any voice in a position of leadership. Tubbo blinked himself back to reality, not realising he had dared not let his breath out during the exchange.

Distantly, he heard Quackity cuss. Was Big Q following him?

Tubbo’s mind was white noise phasing in and out as Wilbur and him walked to the end of the path. He dared a glance at the older man.

Wilbur’s bangs casted a shadow over his eyes, like storm clouds charging up to strike you down with a bolt of thunder. 

In the back of his mind, Tubbo remembered a conversation with another elder figure. One with a calm, casual voice. Who had taught him how to wield an axe. Who liked the colour green as much as he did.

  
  


_‘Did you hold back, when you fought us?’_

_‘You’re a smart kid, Tubbo. You know what I did.’_

_‘Do you regret it, then?’_

_‘No. I’ve always wanted to see how far you all could go. You’d be surprised at how much you can get when you’re driven.’_

_‘What if you’re driven too far?’_

_‘. . .’_

_‘Dream?’_

  
  


Tubbo jolted back when he heard Jschlatt’s voice drifting in. He must have come down with Quackity. Straining himself, Tubbo realised he could make out Fundy’s voice as well. He needed to put on his suit, and fast. 

  
  


_‘It’s always good to have someone to ground you. But never just one. It’s why I rely on both Sap and George.’_

_‘So you can help each other out, and you’ll never be alone on one side. That’s pretty big brain.’_

_‘Heh, thanks. That’s what I’m saying, though-- Tommy looks up to him too much.’_

_‘Well, I look up to him too.’_

_‘But does Wilbur do the same to you?’_

_‘. . .‘_

_‘Tubbo?’_

  
  


The boy fixed his cufflinks as he speedwalked back to the library. His communicator was going off like a rabid bee hive, but strangely enough, Schlatt did not raise his voice. He was waiting patiently for his right hand man to come back to him. 

His right hand man.

Turning around the corner, Tubbo saw Quackity holding up his phone on speaker. Schlatt was talking with Tommy, it seemed. Something about waking up on the wrong side of the bed?

Tubbo realised he hadn't had a good night's sleep since the election. 

  
  


_‘You know they say that you should never meet your heroes, right? '_

_'Yea. They say it's cuz you'll be disappointed, I think. Is that why you did it? Why you didn't want to be the hero?'_

_'I guess I didn't want to disappoint you.'_

_'Dream, you don't think Wilbur would do that, would you?'_

_'I don't think he'll do it to you, Tubbo. You aren't his right hand man. Tommy is.'_

_'I wonder what that's like, being the right hand man to someone like that. I don't think it's the same feeling I get when I'm helping Tommy.'_

_'Haha, no, it won't be. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get there. You're good enough to stand on your own. Don't forget that, yea?'_

  
  


‘Tubbo, my guy. Mind elaborating more on what you’ve been preparing? I’m impressed, really. So much potential in these projects.’ Schlatt said, horns curled in a way that almost swallowed the light casted by the torches on the wall. On the side, Quackity and Fundy eyed him with unreadable expressions. Tubbo cleared his throat and smiled. 

‘Of course, Schlatt, of course. I'll show you around, yea?’

  
  


_'Oh, and Tubbo?'_

_'Yea, Dream?'_

_'Look out for Tommy. But more importantly, look out for yourself.'_

Schlatt smiled. Good. Tubbo led the way, his suit jacket covering him on all sides. It helped protect him from the rough stone walls he passed by. It helped restrain him from running back down the path. 

‘Let's get to work, then.’ 

‘Yes, Schlatt.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> me: rewinds tommy's stream to accurately type out what was said  
> also me: ngl can't rmb what happens after this, so im just gonna wing it.
> 
> comment what else you wanna see me do!
> 
> edit: rmb, this is part of a series so pls check it out luvs. tq!


End file.
